Familetna
Game Format All the questions raised in the program are collected by people from public roads and sidewalks located in the most important cities in Algeria. Namely Algiers, Oran, Biskra and Constantine.1 Each question has several answers and each answer carries different points, when asking the questioner to ask, each team leader who knows the answer must press the button to calculate the answer as correct, if the answer has the largest number of points, the answer is counted and the remaining family members are taken to identify the remaining answers, and if the answer of the leader of the team who pressed the button carries the largest number of points, it is given another chance for the leader of the competing family to give the answer, if the latter knows the answer with the highest number of points, it will be easy to pass on to the rest of his family in order to identify the rest of the answers. If the answer is less than the answer of the leader who pressed the button for the first time, in order to complete all the solutions to the question.17. When you pass on to a family member whose leader is able to know a particular answer if they give three wrong answers, you will be given a chance to the competing family to give another answer to the question. If a correct answer is found, the family that has identified the answer from the first time loses all its points.1 The program consists of four stages, after which the team that collects the largest number of points will be determined, and then the final stage, which will have five questions to be answered in 20 seconds. The first stage The challenge at this stage is between the leader of each family. The stage contains one question that includes 7 answers. Each answer has a different number of points. The second stage The same first stage, however, the challenge is between the first individual of each family and not among the leaders. The third stage The challenge is between the second individual of each family. This stage contains one question that contains 6 answers and each answer is worth double values. The fourth stage The challenge is between the third individual of each family. This stage contains one question that contains 5 answers and each answer is worth triple-points. The final After the fourth stage, the family that collected the largest number of points of the birds passed. That family earned 100 dinars for each point. At this stage, the family chooses two of its members. A person is isolated with black glasses and headphones. The other person is left to answer the five questions in 20 seconds. Each question contains different answers but one question contains the largest number of points. "Top answer", when completing the first person answer the five questions are going to the other person who will answer the same questions. The two persons must have a total score of more than or equal to 200 points in addition to their "Top answers". * 200 points + Top one answer = 100,000 dinars. * 200 points + 2 Top answers = 200,000 dinars. * 200 points + 3 Top Answers = 300,000 dinars. * 200 points + 4 Top Answers = 400,000 dinars. * 200 points + 5 Top answers = 1,000,000 dinars. Merchandise Photos 12309943 871578432961214 2107131989740216913 o.jpg 1495408_662665797185813_8318601153538791217_o.jpg 10264048_662665793852480_5688858126172609318_o.jpg 1548131_662665790519147_7914914930774748622_o.jpg 10749972_662665777185815_7502034547732237174_o.jpg 10547382_662665753852484_63622774059317110_o.jpg 10469550_662665750519151_6699055524452202561_o.jpg 1599574_662665747185818_5197101533034793362_o.jpg 10441370_648196828632710_6873749384564022299_n.jpg Video Category:Family Feud International Category:Algeria